A Time to Jump and Jam
A Time to Jump and Jam is the fourth episode of Season 1 in Best Friends Whenever. This episode was also apart of Disney Channel's Whodunit weekend. It premiered on July 26, 2015 to 2.01 million viewers. Plot Cyd and Shelby travel back to relive one of their favorite memories from 7th grade, a special burrito that the school temporarily served. Shelby remembered it was the day a girl named Jen didn't invite them to her birthday party. Strangely enough, Jen actually did invite them this time which cause Cyd confusion. It turns out 2 years ago that Shelby hid the invitations because she thought Jen would be a bad influence on Cyd. Episode Summary In this episode, Shelby attempted to “jam Cyd’s jump” back to middle school for some pizza-slam-ritos. Cyd’s perplexed about the jump jam. Cyd has tried everything to get Shelby to jump back. She came in the window without notice and hid in the laundry basket. The laundry basket attempt failed since Cyd fell asleep. Cyd has no choice but to do the "doomsday" option, which is tickling. Shelby, while laughing, said that it is not the tickling that matters, but the way that Cyd said: "ticky, ticky, ticky". Having her mind off of blocking the jump, they successfully traveled back to 2013. Shelby and Cyd finally make it back to 7th grade. Cyd’s curious: why is this past different. It turns out when Shelby received invitations from perceived bad girl Jen, she lied to Cyd about them. Shelby thought Jenn would be a bad influence on Cyd, saying "I judged Jen without getting to know her." Turns out Jen volunteers at the local children’s hospital and has “whatever” tattooed on her knuckles because she will do “whatever” for those kids. In the end, Cyd ruins Jen’s life when she encourages her to help steal the case of pizza-slam-ritos. Ms. Nesbit, the cop, was the history teacher arrests them both. "Little Barry" and his relationship with Naldo was sweet. Naldo got his growth spurt already, but Barry hadn't. Naldo promised Barry that he wouldn't get new clothes until Barry gets his growth spurt. Barry got warmhearted by the moment but wants Naldo to get new clothes since his clothes are extremely small. The B story involves a debate over which scientific approach is the best – brains or heart? Barry and Naldo each seek to build a rocket. Barry argues that brains will build the best rocket, while Naldo believes . . . just believes. Barry and Chet spend way too much time trying to figure out how close Naldo and Brett are to launch. When Barry finally launches, he argues it's his rocket – but Naldo states he believes it's his rocket. Cast Main cast *Landry Bender as Cyd Ripley *Lauren Taylor as Shelby Marcus *Gus Kamp as Barry Eisenberg *Ricky Garcia as Naldo Montoya *Matthew Royer as Chet Marcus *Benjamin Royer as Bret Marcus Recurring cast *Jocelyn Ayanna as Ms. Nesbit Guest cast *Eryn Nicole Pablico as Jen Memorable Quotes Trivia *This episode was apart of Disney Channel's Whodunit weekend. *This marks the second appearance of Ms. Nesbit but in her alternate cop occupation. *As of this episode, Ms. Nesbit is now a recurring character. *It's revealed that if either one of the girls concentrates very hard, they can stop the jump from happening. *In the seventh grade, Shelby had glasses and Cyd had shorter hair, proven by their 'time travel selfie' they took 2 years ago. *We learn Shelby is weak to tickling, especially if Cyd says "ticky ticky ticky" while doing so. *Although it's not said it's pretty much implied that both Barry and Shelby wear contacts due to them wearing glasses when younger. *It is known that Barry didn't have his growth spurt yet. *Shelby thinks of Jen as a threat. *Cyd now knows what to do with Jen, by going to her party but Shelby declines. *The girls went back to the future lab. The first time being A Time to Travel. Shelby and Cyd will go back to the lab and find out more. Goofs * The coconut Little Barry has and then discards is large, oval shaped and smooth. When Naldo shows up with the coconut after it is discarded, it's a completely different coconut, small. round and covered in fibre. International Premieres *November 15, 2015 (Romania) *December 6, 2015 (Hungary) *December 13, 2015 (Latin America, Brazil) *December 20, 2015 (Poland) *January 14, 2016 (Spain, Portugal) *January 29, 2016 (UK and Ireland) *March 9, 2016 (Israel) *May 6, 2016 (Italy) *July 14, 2016 (Germany) Video Gallery Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Aired episodes